The chronicles of Ein and the Guilty Mask
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: What if a third person came along with Rick and Jen?  This is if a friend of theirs tagged along and was soon brought into the gruesom world...of Splatterhouse!  based on the 2010 video game  R&R
1. First Steps of Hell

Walking to this mansion seemed like a huge mistake...

Like beyond huge...just downright insane...

I wrote this all down in my journal quietly while Rick and Jenny held hands, goofing off and all and all, just having a good night. I dont know why...but I just felt so uneasy...I couldn't stay calm...

Dr. West was supposedly a man who studied numerous health benefits, but plenty of people called him a psycho...and...not to judge, but I agree. I mean the man lives in an old mansion for crying out loud, it looks like a haunted house for God's sake.

"Hey Ein you done writing in your journal? We're just about there." Rick said to me, I nod quietly and sigh, putting my journal into my back pocket as we approached the door.

"Suppose he has a doorbell?" I inquired, there seemed to be none, but he had a large knocker. Jen took this oppurtunity to hit it a few times. We waited but no one came out. "Ok he's probably out someone...we should get going..." I tried to convince them to leave and Rick seemed to agree, but Jen was adamant in her chance to interview Dr. West. She walked right inside, with me and Rick following after her.

The mansion was much bigger than anyone could ever expect, it looked big on the outside, but HUGE on the inside! For some reason thoguh, in the center of the entry hall there were several golden coffins lined up together. Rick and Jen approached them while I looked at a different coffin on the far right. It was moldy and looked like it could fall to pieces any second. I dont know why...but I just couldn't look away.

Before I could inquire further, I heard Jen shriek lightly and I looked over seeing Dr. West. I tensed up a bit but stayed where I was, trying to tell myself "He's just as normal as me, Jen, and rick..."

After a minute of conversation all of our eyes widened as he said some strange words. 2 strange almost dog-like monsters came out of nowhere, appearing by his side. One glaring at me, the other at Rick and Jen.

"Take her." Said Doctor West. Rick's eyes widened and he stood in front of Jen to protec her. I growled at the other monster facing me as the first one tried grabbing Jen, Rick tried to attack it. But then I watched horrified as he was stabbed through the gut on the creatures arm and it threw him into one of the coffins, slamming him down, and it open.

The other monster growled at me and my eyes widened. For a moment, I dont know what happened, but then I felt it, the pain...The monster had waisted no time in taking away both of my legs and bit hard on my arm. I screamed out in pain but it jerked me around, and in one final motion, my right arm was torn off, blood squirting out in gallons and I fell against the molding coffin. I didn't notice it open, nore the mask that dropped out, similar to the one that now lay beside Rick.

I only had my left arm now I tried to push myself up, but I simply fell back into the pool that was now my own blood, just like Rick was now doing.

It must have been half an hour after I'd heard to end to some sort of screaming...scraping, and obvious decapitation...I dont know exactly what happened, but for a moment, I could tell something had happened to Rick..but I couldn't notice, or even keep my eyes open for much longer anymore. As I felt myself about to drift away, a feminine voice, called out to me.

"Don't go away yet child...don't let this be your fate." The voice said to me and I barely managed to open my eyes.

"W-who...who said that...?" I looked around, and all I saw was a strange looking mask. (Check out PS3 mask from Splatterhouse 2010)

"I am...The Guilty Mask. I can help you."

"Help me...how...?"

"I can grant you power, the power to save both Rick and Jennifer."

"H-how...?" I reached over to the mask with my left arm, thankful the mask was on my left side and I roll onto my back painfully looking at the mask.

"Just put me on...and I will give you the ultimate power to save those you love." I didn't even have to think it over before I eagerly agreed. I gently placed the mask over my face, and soon the mask formed a back end that completely wrapped around the back of my head, securing itself on me. My eyes widened a bit underneath it, and I groaned as I felt a pain coming to me. "Forgive me...this will hurt quite a bit...but you'll need your limbs back."

"AGHHHH!" I cry out in pain my muscles growing slightly, twisting and, strangely, i could finally get feeling back in my arm and legs. As I got stronger again my dark blue t-shirt slowly became a bit ripped, my baggy black pats expanding a bit with my now returned legs. Soon after several minutes of anguish I finally settled into this new form. I looked down at my hands, wide-eyed to see them amazingly stronger then before, with sharp claw-like talons on my fingertips. I could feel something tickling my back and I turned a bit to see long raven black hair coming from the end of the back of the mask. I looked down at my body, I wasn't all that much bigger then i was before...but I'd never felt stronger then ever..

"W-whats happened to me..? M-My arm...and my legs?"

"I am now inhabiting your bdoy, and my power is now yours. Understand?" I nod quietly as she says this and I back away as I see more of the monsters from earlier that attacked me and Rick. I backed away slowly but the mask sighs. "Your more powerful then they are, just crush them...I'll show you how."

My eyes widened and soon I felt two bone-like wings pop out of my back, while on both of my arms, 4 scythe-like appendages grew out on both of my forearms, creating vicious looking talons. My skin changed to completely chalk white, my muscles now almost begging to be ripped out of my skin. I wasn't gargantuan...but I was certainly imposing.

"Now...crush them." I nod at the statement and I swing one of my arms at the monster, decapiting it in one go, it flew across the room in a heap. Another tried to jump on me but I growl and kick it down to the ground crushing it's ribs hard. Another tried to cut my back, but my wings immediately skewered him as I swum my arms around in circles to kill and mangle every single one of those monsters in sight, not letting a single one get off easy. After the last one had been popped like a zit, I felt a burning in my body and I groaned in pain. The scythes and wings felt like they were melting my very skin. "Ah...I see your not yet completely ready for that form...we shall slow down quite a bit then.." I felt myself slowly returning to "normal" And I look up the stares.

"Hold on Jen, Rick, Im coming!" I then wasted no time, running up the stares quickly.


	2. Bloodshed

**First of all, to all who have read this story so far, thanks for reading!**

**If you guys got anything you want to point out to me, please do! Criticism is readilly appreciated!**

**And yea if ya wanna flame, go for it, see where it gets ya :D**

**Btw quick notes about this story**

**Its set in the Splatterhouse 2010 game**

**Ein is a boy XD a guy who review my story either thought he was a girl or was referring to the Guilty mask the entire time.**

**The Guilty mask is just something to give Ein a boost so he can actually go THROUGH the mansion, I didn't mean to make him EXACTLY like Rick, I just didn't know what other designs would really give him an edge over the monsters in the story, though maybe I'll re-edit the first chapter later on with design ideas. And the hair thing was just my idea because I thought it'd be badass, of course it's anime like, I kind of aimed it that way.**

**To a reviewer: His wings are not meant to have him fly, they'r just for show, or use as temporary weapons. I never intended for hiim to actually fly. If anything he'll flap them aimlessely in comical fashion XD**

**And...yea I think thats about it ^^;**

**Oh right, Rick. I didn't put him in the first chapter in his mask form because having 2 masked fighters against all of the monsters would make it totally uneven. Rick alone slaughtered them. Even though Ein is weaker, he'd still provide quite a bit of help for Rick, who wouldn't need it in the first place.**

**And I apologize to all you Rick fans out there if I made Rick look like a pussy in the first chapter, I didn't intend to. When Ein notices that Rick is missing, I kind of figure he'd just assume Rick was taken somewhere or something like that, I dunno.**

**Anyway ENJOY!**

I walked silently through the hallways of the mansion, my large footsteps echoing slightly throuhg the halls. I could feel myself breathing because of the mask over my face. I wonder just what more this mask is capable of, but I dare not question it. It seemed to know a lot more then it let on. It didn't tell me what would happen when I find Rick and Jen. Now normally that wouldn't be such a problem, but its almost...as if it was avoiding the possibility altogether. I didn't want to think too much on it though so I just simply kept walking.

As soon as I entered the farthest room on the right, the only door that didn't seem locked anyway. Guilty said I should just break the doors down, but I honestly wouldn't see the point of that, the doors might just lead me to more of those creatures I'd fought earlier. To be honest, I'd rather avoid that scenario if somehow possible.

I turned the knob slowly, opening the door. It's creaking almost sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I winced inside the mask and Guilty just sighed annoyed.

"Why do you complain so much boy?" She questioned, though it was painfully obvious, she was just making fun of me.

"Im not...Im just not used to going through a mansion with monsters inside it that would like nothing better then to..."

Without even a moment to finish my sentence, one of those short creatures ripped the door open and jumped at me, trying to catch my neck with its claws. I hastilly grabbed it by his arms and I slammed it on the ground. I was about to slam my boot onto it's head but even more came out, attacking me relentlessly.

"Well...overwhelmed by creatins...what a fantastic ending." The Guilty mask quipped yet again. I growled in annoyance and I shoved two of them off me, then grabbed the third one, twisting it's head right off. The fourth one that had been under me, tried to claw at my face but I simplely grabbed it by the neck, my claws effortlessely digging into it's flesh, and slammed it onto one of the other two. Crushing them into bloody jello. The last one almost looked frightened, though it was hard to tell with a...I don't even know if I could call that a face. It was horrid, ugly, and just unimaginable, just looking at it made me want to puke. So I quickly elbowed it into the wall and kicked its spine in, killing it quickly.

"Heh, so your actually useful, nice to see." The mask seemed pleased, though I suppose I was at the moment too.

"Nice to know Im not a total wreck." I almost chuckled to my own joke but I didn't think too much on it. Before I could take another step I heard the sound of bones snapping, twisting, blood splurting. I looked around worriedly to see where it came from. Guilty just seemed to laugh.

"Terror and Rick are having a good evening, are they not?" ...What? Terror and Rick?

"Terror and Rick..? What's Terror? And what does it have to do with Rick?" I questioned Guilty. She either pondered the question, or just took her sweet time to annoy me. I wish it could have been the first.

"The Terror Mask, im ALMOST his polar opposite. He's an ancient artifact made from the Aztec people. He grants unimagineable power to those who wear him. Of course, he's selfish in the needs of his hosts. Though considering he just woke up, I assume he's not giving Rick such a bad time."

"So...he's just like you then? A mask that bestows power onto a host?" It didn't make sense, why was the Guilty mask created?

"In a sense...no. I was created as a different entity altogether. Though I give power to my hosts, it's not as...effective as his. Also, unless I kill the host myself, I can't take complete control of them." My eyes widened at this and Guilty just laughed. "I was joking, obtain a sense of humor. Anyway, i was created as...a sister mask if you will? Personally I don't care for explanations and I've told you enough as it is." Bah, figures she's a stuck up bitch. Mind you i'd never say that to her.. "I heard that."

"Heard what?" I sweat dropped slightly, worried.

"You humans are so dense. Im a part of you smart boy, I can read your thoughts." She sounded VERY annoyed.

"Well...uh..."

"Just silence yourself and keep moving." I sigh and nod at the request running throuhg the hallways, all the way hearing yelling, screaming, and Jen's occassional cries. I had to hurry it up. I started sprinting as fast as I could, completely missing the obvious trap by my feet. Of course...by the time I'd noticed it, there were sharp 5 inch steel spikes going through my foot. I screamed out in pain and stumbled forward. As i slowly got up, another spike nearly went straight through my head, had I only been an inch closer...I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh watch your footing..." Guilty said snidely. I grumbled a bit slowly getting up as my wound was healed.

"Yea...I noticed, thanks for your wondrous concern." I commented quietly and I looked around at the traps, noticing I could simply jump over them. So I did. It took me about a few minutes but i got past the traps well enough and I sighed in relief, Guilty chuckling lightly. I ignored her this time, it's not really worth it honestly.

"Hey..will I run into Rick sooner or later?" I don't know why...but I think I sounded a bit scared.

"Who knows? He's more obsessed with finding Jen then you are I imagine, and with the way Terror motivates people, he's probably halfway there by now." She said it simply as a fact. I sigh inwardly. Just fan-fucking-tastic. As far as I know, he's already saved Jen and is just fighting his way back to the entrance. But of course i ignore that logic, and relentlessely continue on.


End file.
